Two are Diffrent yet the Same
by Allyjames15
Summary: this is basically Austin and Ally in our universe and an alternative universe where they don't know each other but are having freaky moments and "I've seen this all before" moments and to top it off in their universe all the characters in or on t.v can be seen!) if I see interest will continue to write this but I need people to tell me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

"Do I know you?" Ally Dawson asked a blond teenage boy who seemed the same age as her. "I… don't know…you seam…familiar. Are you the guy who ate the twenty pound hamburger?!" his face lit up with child like wonder and excitement. "No…do I look like a guy to u Austin!?" Ally's face went white as soon as the name escaped her lips. "How do you know my name?" Austin backed up a bit as this random girl spoke his name. "I… I don't know…it just slipped out...I… who are you?"

Austin gestured to a seat in the store named Sonic Boom owned but Ally's father. She followed him to the bench. They sat across from each other, "ok well…as you said- however weird it might have been- my name is Austin Moon—"

"right I know that but what I need to know is who you really are I mean who are you, why are you here, why do I know your name—" Austin tried several times to interrupt but didn't succeed until then, "Ally would you please stop babbling!?" a gasp left his mouth as he covered it.

"OK how the heak do you know my name?!" Ally stood up afraid to be any closer to the stranger named Austin who somehow knew her name. "I'''I don't know! It just suddenly...Came out! What is going on?!"

In our universe:

"Hey Austin," Ally Dawson said to her best guy friend and crush, but she would never admit to the latter. "Hi Ally," Austin though too would never admit it, deeply liked ally, but was much cooler with keeping secrets that her. "so what are you up to?" Ally got out from behind the counter and went up to Austin who was standing infront of the door.

"oh nothing much. you know just running my dad's store as usual. So hey... I've been meaning to talk to you about something...something important." Austin's face went whit for a bit and he took two steps back, "oh um... ok..." he gestured to the bench inside of Sonic Boom and Ally followed him. They sat down facing each other both sacred for different reasons, "So I've been meaning to tell you something about...us. Something that cold very well change everything about us but I don't think I can hold it in any longer." Austin could feel his heart drop. what was so life changing that Ally was scared to tell him? what if she did not want to work with him anymore? What if she found a boyfriend much more talented and handsomer than him?! "Austin I-" a strong head ache that affected very well everyone in the shop from where they could see interrupted them. they held their heads for a while then looked back up, "well that was weird...but I was saying something," ally tried to continue but the weird head ache affected only her this time. she held her head and decided not to go on with her original plan. "Austin I um...I got signed at Star Records..."


	2. Chapter 2:ohhh

_AN: ok so got a really good idea for this story to continue and I know it's going to sound like a cross over but it's not._ thank you for the people who have revered and who have followed:) I will try to update often but this week will be hard because of my birthday and because I have planning to do.

* * *

"I got a record deal with Star records." Austin jumped up happily, "Ally congats! How could this be bad?!" Ally bit her lip, "well… Austin they kind of made me a deal… that involves you…" he looked confused at Ally, "what deal?"

Ally played with her hair forcing herself not to chew it, "well… they told me the only way they would sign me was if…we…went out," if Austin had been drinking water, he would have spit it out. His body contemned itself by blushing instead, "we…Date? But Wh—why?" Ally hid her face behind her hair, "they said it would be good publicity… otherwise it would be Austin and his songwriter, not Austin and Ally." Austin sat back down next to his best friend. Maybe if they pretended, he could make Ally fall for him with his sweetness… he was just beginning to like this idea when, "but its ok Austin I won't make you do that. I said no."

"Ally no! I—I'll do it! You deserve this record deal since you got rid of your stage fright!" Ally was taken aback, "you will?" Ally's eyes seamed to shimmer, "Austin? You will?" Austin smiled at her, "ally you know I'd do anything for you," Ally threw herself at him and hugged him for a really long time while saying, "thank you" over and over again. Suddenly the weird head ache struck the two of them and they let go confused.

(The universe in where Austin and Ally don't know each other furthermore now called Universe T.V)

"I…ok so you're Austin…but is it just me or does it feel like I've known you for a while now…If we want out," her mouth blurted out the last four words and she covered it. Austin looked at this (addictively) beautiful girl who just basically asked him out, "I... Um... Ally…yes I do feel like I've known you for a while it's like…from another…life—I'll do it!" he suddenly yelled out and he to cover his mouth. They both looked at each other confused. "ok we have to see what Is happening? Ok we have to talk to Wade!" some background music started as they walked out and into a purple car then drove to the home town of Kim Possible.

* * *

_AN: oooo! Kim possible:) like I said I love kp! keep reading more characters to come! love yall!_


End file.
